


The World Will Shatter

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Magic, Revenge, Sibling Rivalry, Thunder and Lightning, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Summary: Gordon pays a visit to his long-lost brother who’s banished himself to the dark side. He tries to make amends and fix everything but it’s too late. Virgil has already had enough time to boil up a revenge plan. One that will make the world shatter at his fingertips…
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The World Will Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something I read on FFN. The original artist is @psychoseal (Tumblr). The link is here:
> 
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13649387/6/
> 
> It made me think. What if the whole school found out about what Virgil had done to Gordon and then they all hated him. Didn’t worship him anymore. All his popularity was taken away in an instant. How it would make Virgil extremely angry and so he turned into the villain. He turned to evil. This short story is all about that.
> 
> Their ages:
> 
> Virgil - 18 (directly from the story)
> 
> Gordon - 16 (I aged him a little so it would work with my remake)

Gordon was running. God, he was running. Faster than he’d ever run before. The world was in danger. What had Virgil become? A devil, that’s what! Someone who didn’t care about anything, anyone anymore.

Gordon ran into the old Kansas house. It was destroyed into bits now. Windows were broken and curtains were torn. Old kitchen utensils and plates had been smashed into smithereens. Poison ivy climbed the walls outside and — in some places where pieces of the wall had gone — they crept in. Thick dark storm clouds hung in the air. Rumbles of thunder could be heard as well as a few flashes of lightning. Perfect weather for a villain.

Gordon burst into the office, completely out of breath from running to find Virgil sitting at his father's desk. “You’re back,” Virgil had his feet up and his arms crossed on his chest. “I’m surprised you didn’t go run away permanently.”

“Virgil, stop this at once!” Gordon yelled through the sound of a brewing storm.

“Not until I get what I deserve,”

“Look. I understand you’re angry with having your fame taken away, but it’s not my fault. You played the victim for years! And let other innocent kids take the blame. You were the real rebel for all that time. You manipulated everyone into loving you, to do your bidding. They only realized when I got injured and hospitalized. And after all that, you still have no sympathy?!”

Virgil just smirked and laughed. Though it wasn’t one of Gordon’s kind and humorous laughs. No. This one was cruel, spiteful, and pure evil. “Oh Gordon, my dear fish brother,” the second oldest sighed. “You have no idea what I have in mind. Come here.”

Virgil ushered Gordon over to where he sat at the desk in a way that Gordon couldn’t deny. He proceeded with caution. Once he got there, Virgil put an arm around Gordon and began his rant.

“I was once loved and adored by everyone. At school, in the public, at home. They knew my name. Virgil Tracy. The hero of the town. I loved my popularity. It was all I ever cared about. I fed off it and it gave me more power to ruin lives. I enjoyed being mean ‘n cruel. But then you showed up and ruined everything!”

“Not true!” Gordon gasped. “You bullied me for months!

“So I did. And then you fell off the climbing wall in the school gym. You were hospitalized. Did I care? Yes, I did. Because you’re my brother. My family. I thought it would remain a secret but the head, Mr. Tucker, saw the CCTV footage and it wasn’t long before the whole school knew! I got isolation and threatened to be expelled! That’s when everyone began to drift away from me. Suddenly, they were scared of me. They hated my name and everything was taken away. Even my friends didn’t want me. I was the king of that school. I used to be a star!!”

He yelled the word “star” so that it echoed around the ringed and ringed in Gordon’s ear.

“Everyone turned their backs on me. Suddenly, I had nothing!” He shouted the word “nothing” again. “And you have no idea what that feels like. To have everything you care about ripped from your life in an instant.”

“Oh really?!” Gordon cried sarcastically. “Because for 16 years, I had nothing! And now, I have a whole world of people who love me.”

“You won’t soon enough,” said Virgil. He grinned a smile that wasn’t nice in Gordon’s eyes. “Because during the last few months I’ve been away, I’ve had enough time to think of a plan. A cunning plan which will make the world rethink their thoughts,”

Virgil got up from the desk and walked over to the only broken window in the room. He stared out, into the darkening world and up at the black clouds. This was his type of weather.

“And what’s the plan?” Gordon’s curious mind was getting the better of him now.

Virgil spun around to face him directly.

“This.” He said and pressed a button on the desk. A circular table rose from the ground and a hologram of the world illuminated the dark room in a blue glow. “You see, you lot have got it all wrong,” Virgil made the holographic globe spin at his touch. “I’m no longer sweet and kind, I’m now vicious,”

Gordon scoffed to himself, “Huh, you never were sweet and kind.”

“Quiet! When you and your pathetic brothers are out of my way, the entire world will bow to me! The future leader of evil!” Then he let out one of his blood-chilling laughs again.

Gordon gulped and shrank back slightly. This was terrifying. “You mean our brothers, Virgil,” he blurted out eventually. “You’re part of the family as well.”

“Not anymore. Everyone will know my name once again!”

There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of forked lightning right outside the window. It illuminated Virgil in a dark silhouette, he looked threatening and dangerous. Gordon sank back even more.

This wasn’t good.


End file.
